New Girl
by Lex5ie
Summary: I'm the new kid. No one's gonna notice me. I'll just fly under the radar. What could possibly happen, right? Summary sucks but just read it. First story, sorry if it's terrible.
1. Fresh Start

As I walked into the 9th grade history class, nothing caught my eye. The teacher was a tall and frail man with rectangular framed glasses. Four students sat up in the front of the class, three boys and a girl. Two of the boys, raised their hands for every question the teacher asked. They, I assumed were nerds. The other boy, I noticed, was wearing a blue and white snapback hat and had his phone under the desk texting away. Next to him sat a girl, she had long bleach blonde hair, her eyes were an icy blue, she also held her phone in her hands. She smiled, and so did the boy. I assumed they were texting each other. A couple, I thought to myself. The next three rows behind those four teenagers were the usual. The second row is where the popular's friends sat. The third is where the no names sat. The fourth is where the rebel's sat. The teacher turned around and saw I was standing in the doorway.

"Ah. Our new student. What is your name again?" "Me? Uh. Um. Ashley. Uh. Davidson." The teacher turned toward the class. "Everyone this our new student Ashley."

I stood there in my peach tank top and my navy blue skinny jeans, I felt as if the whole world was watching me. I froze. "Don't just stand there, Ashley sit." I slowly walked toward an empty seat, clutching the near empty binder in my hands. One boy in the second row looked back at me. "Ashley. No don't sit there. Come sit here." He patted the empty seat next to him. I assumed the boy in the front had sat there before. "Um no that's okay. I'm fine here." He stood up. "No, I insist." He took my wrist and guided me to the seat. As I sat down, a girl 2 seats to my left glared at me. Fantastic, I thought to myself. She hates me.

The boy next to me had dark spiky hair. His eyes were a soft, muddy brown. I wondered why he had picked me to sit with him. After all, I'm nothing special. I have green eyes. I'm a brunette. My hair reaches down to my waist but most of the time, I keep it in a long braid. When I don't braid it, it is as straight as hair can be. I'm not too tall, a couple inches above average height. "Hey. My name's Chris." The boy whispered to me. "Ashley." I said. "I know." He whispered right back. _"Yeah" I muttered under my breath._ I opened my binder to reveal a fresh blank page. I started to doodle in the corners. I turned my head to the right to glance at Chris. He was watching me. I turned away and blushed. I hated when guys watched me. It was just too awkward.

The lunch bell rang and I, amongst all the students in the class sprung out of our seats. I glanced at the sheet and realized I had doodled an entire page. Oh well. I ripped the page out and closed my binder. As I walked to my new locker and tossed my textbook and binder in, two girls walked up to me. I recognized one, the blonde texting the boy in the first row. "Hi. I'm Vanessa and like I know you're new and stuff so like I thought maybe you want to like sit with us." She spoke like a traditional snobby slut. "Um.." I wasn't sure I wanted to "like" sit with them. "Please. Just for today." The other girl said. "By the way. I'm Lisa." She smiled. That one I liked. She seemed outgoing. "Oh okay." I returned her smile. We stepped into the cafeteria. I followed quickly behind the girls. As we walked up to a table, I realized it was where all the populars sat. Too many people, I thought. Before I could cancel on my plans on sitting with these girls, Lisa grabbed my wrist and yanked me down. Vanessa sat down next to snapback hat boy and kissed him. HA! I was right, I thought to myself. "Who's that?" I asked Lisa, nodding my head toward snapback hat boy. "Oh him. He's Vanessa's boy toy." She whispered. "Well, thank you captain obvious." I gave her a look. "His name is Drew." I nodded my head. "What's his story?" I asked. "If you were to ask him how many girlfriends he's had, he would be incapable of answering. He's hooked up with pretty much every girl at this school. Right now he's "with" Vanessa but she doesn't get that he's gunna find a new girl's throat to stick his tongue down soon." She said in one breath. "Wow. What do you mean soon?" I wondered out loud. "Drew has a sort of schedule to his relationships. He usually stays with a girl for about 1 month. Then he dumps her and moves onto the next girl. He's at 2 months for Vanessa. It's a record." She answered. "Hmmm." I stared into space.

Chris slid in beside me and tried to make conversation. "Oooooo." Lisa whispered into my ear. "What?" I gave her a look. "He's hitting on you. BIG TIME." She returned the look. "No he isn't.." Yeah he was going out of his way to talk to me but he's not hitting on me.. Is he? No. He couldn't be.


	2. Initiation

Lunch period ended. As Lisa and I got up, Vanessa kissed Drew goodbye and ran over to us. We walked up to our lockers. As I pulled out my math binder, I frowned. I'm going to have to pay attention in this class. Over all I'm pretty good at math but I can't spend my time flirting with Chris. NO. I wasn't flirting with him. Just having a conversation. I sat down in the second row. As I opened up my binder I found a note had slipped in.

**_Wanna hang out later?_**

**_~ Lisa_**

I dug in my pencil case and found my red pen.

**_Sure. _**

I got up and slowly walked to the back of the classroom dropping my note on Lisa's lap. I sharpened my pencil to make it look as if that's why I walked here. As the teacher stepped up in front of the class, I sat down. She wrote her name on the board as if no one had already known it. I figured she was a supply.

I wrote the date on a fresh page in my binder and the questions the teacher assigned us. Easy, I thought to myself. In a matter of 7 minutes I had finished 13 questions of math. We only had 20, for now. I turned my body towards Lisa and she looked up and mouthed the words "Kill me now." I gave her a look. She pulled out the note and wrote something down. She then got up grabbed my pencil case. She rummaged in it and pulled out an eraser and put it back. I looked inside it.

Ah. The note.

**_I hate math. _**

**_What do you wanna do later ?_**

Note to Self: Lisa is clearly not a math person.

_**Want help?** _

**_And how bout we hang out at your house?_**

I put the note back in my pencil case and glanced towards Lisa. She got the message. She got up and walked over to the teacher asking her a question. The teacher explained it to her in short form and Lisa walked away, stopping at my desk to put my eraser back and pick up the note. The teacher narrows her eyes and carefully watches us.

I work through the last 7 questions of math quickly and pull my binder onto my lap. I begin my doodle session. Hearts, quotes, smiles and lyrics. The usual girl's notebook doodles. The bell for last period ends. Fantastic. I get up and walk out the door in a hurry. Don't want to be late.

Walking in hurry (and ironically looking down) I walk into Drew. I look up and he smiles. The winning smile. I smile back, but only to be polite, not to flirt or anything like that. I step around him. Talk about awkward. I walk over to my locker and toss the math textbook and binder in. That's when I realize Drew is standing next to me. "Uhm Hi." I look at him. This is the first time I've seen him without his hat. His hair is a dark type of blonde with dark streaks in it. His eyes are a stunning blue with flecks of brown in them. He reminds me of Danny, my ex. That just puts an awkward mix of thoughts into my mind so I turn and rummage in my locker, thinking it would be rude to just leave him standing there. "Hey" he says. Well then, this conversation is going absolutely nowhere. "Well uh I have to go so.." I stop and look at him. He's looking at me like I'm dead or something. With this sad look in his eyes. Then he smiles. I look away realizing I had been standing there looking at his eyes for quite awhile. "Bye." I walk as fast as possible away from him. He catches up to me quickly and taps my shoulder. I turn and pull my hair to the side. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out today?" There we go with that smile again. "Uh no. Sorry I have plans. Maybe next time." This time I smiled but with a sad look in my eyes. From that moment on, I made it my goal to change Drew from a cold-hearted jerk to an attractive boy with a soft spot.


	3. HELP ME!

**Everyone, sorry for the wait. On a bit of a writer's block. ****It might be awhile before I can get you chapter 4. Sorry ! Thanks.**

**~ Aly**

Running to the bus was NOT fun so I begged my mother to drive me to school. This is what I get for staying at Lisa's for "too" long. Half asleep, I get into my mother's Honda. "So sweetie how was your first day?"

Wasn't she supposed to ask me that yesterday?

"Um. It was good, mom"

My mother has a way of making every conversation awkward. Example: "Can I go to my friend's house?" "No. You're going to set their house on fire."

I don't understand why she uses that excuse. I have NEVER set anyone's house on fire. Not even our house. That's why I stopped asking her if I could go. I just go.

As I get out of my mother's car she yells out "Byeeeeee Sw-" I turn around and shoot her a look. Don't need her going around embarrassing me. Just because my first day went well, doesn't mean my second will. Walking over to my locker, I think about how much fun I had at Lisa's last night. We did our toes and tried on almost every single piece of clothing she owns. She let me borrow some of them too. In fact I was wearing her shirt today. It was a sky blue, one finger top. It was tight over my boobs and loose below.

I'm not sure I can completely trust Lisa. She could bomb me out any second after gaining my trust. I know I can't trust Vanessa. I'm not sure how I know, but I do. As I open up my locker I find a note inside.

So how about hanging out later? ;)

- Drew

Seriously? That boy has neater writing than me. Hmm. As I went over my options and consequences, Chris came up behind me and covered my eyes. "Guess who!" He spoke into my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Dear God that boy smelt good. "Hmm Chris?" I spun around as he lifted his hands from my face. He grinned, showing off his perfectly white teeth. His face was about two inches from mine. Dangerously close. "What class do you have?" he asked. I took a tiny step back. So tiny he wouldn't notice. "Uh Phys. Ed, I think." He smiled. "Great. Me too." Yay. I get to embarrass myself in front of Chris. I grabbed my spare clothes for class and stepped into the girl's change room. "I'll see you in there." I yelled out behind me. There were so many girls in the change room; I had to squeeze through, literally. I pulled off my top and jeans and just as quickly pulled on my t-shirt and shorts. I exchanged my flats for sneakers, stepping into the gym to reveal 3 others girls stretching. I didn't recognise any of them. Since standing there would have been awkward, I stretched as well. I watched as Chris stepped out of the boys change room. How could I have not realized how attractive he was before? In his knee long shorts and muscle tank, I finally saw how attractive Chris was.

The teacher instructed us to stretch and then run 15 laps. So I began running. In no time Chris had caught up to me. "Well you're fast on your feet." He panted. "I run. A lot." I smiled. As I finished off my 15th lap, Chris gave up and sat down with me. "What else do you do?" He breathed deeply. "I swim." He looked at me. "Competitive?" "Yeah. Well I used to at least." He smiled and looked me up and down. "You should get back to it. Try out for our team." I blushed. Maybe I should.

At the end of the Phys. Ed period I walked over to my locker to put my spare clothes in. Chris followed me. He then bumped into me as I turned. "Oops. Sorry" He blushed. He looked so cute when he blushed. "That's okay." I smiled. I tucked my hands into my sweater. I felt something in my pocket. Something that wasn't there before. A note. I pulled it out.

Hang out with me later? Pleaseeeeee.

-Chris

Ughh. Now I have a problem. Two guys. I need Lisa's help. I folded both the notes into a new note where all I wrote was

**HELP ME !**

I slid the note into Lisa's locker.


	4. The Kiss

**Heey guys, sorry this chapter is soooo short, but this seemed like a good spot to end it :)**

As I walked off to class, I remembered that my mother had scheduled an appointment at the hair dresser's. So I was getting picked up early. I pulled out my cell and pushed the button. The screen lit up. I had two messages. One from my mother and the other from Danny. Ugh. Why is he _still_ trying to talk to me? I dumped him. Its over. Doesn't he get that? It was hard enough having to end the relationship because I had to move, him texting me is not helping. I opened up the message from my mother.

**Hairdresser cancelled. Come home usual time.**

Ugh. More school to go through. Just, fantastic.

Danny's message next.

**Hi. I was just wondering how the new school is?**

As much as wouldn't admit it, I missed Danny. He was a really nice guy and I was heartbroken having to end our relationship. He was my first real boyfriend. I don't think I'll ever forget him.

**Heey Danny, the new school is good. I kinda miss all my old friends and well.. you :$ Hopefully we'll get to hang out during break. **

One of the things Danny always said he liked about me was that I was honest. I told him how I felt and that's what got us into our relationship. Maybe I should be honest with Drew and Chris. But how can I tell them the truth when I'm not even sure what it is yet?

As I pulled out my history binder, Lisa's note flew out and landed on the floor. As I turned to pick it up, Vanessa walked up and gave me a cool stare. I moved my foot so that my sneaker covers up my note. I didn't completely hear what Vanessa said. Something about Lisa. I just looked past her and nodded when it was appropriate. Suddenly she yelled "UGHH! You're not even listening to me!" Then she stormed off. Oops. I must've forgot to nod. I bent over to pick up my note and as I stood back up, Chris was standing there. As much as I'd **REALLY **love to spend all of my next period flirting with him, I needed to figure out my feelings and keep my head clear. With Chris that was almost impossible. "Hey" he smiled. I gave him a nod. "What's wrong?" he furrowed his brow. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Nothing. I uh jus-" I trailed off. His eyes were so full of concern; they were also locked on mine. I tried to make my eyes move away from his but it appeared as though they were under a spell. A very magical spell. I couldn't move now. He'd think I'm a freak. So I stepped closer until finally (it felt like an eternity) our lips met. He kissed me softly. Like nothing I'd expected. The kiss ended quickly as he walked off to class leaving me behind. My phone buzzed and as I pulled it out of my pocket, I realized it had been at least 10 minutes since Chris walked up to me. Our kiss lasted that long? Well, you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. I knew who I was going to hang out with tonight. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down:

_**Sorry. I have plans tonight.**_

_**~ Ash**_


	5. The Movies

**Heey everyone. I'm sooo sorry about the wait. Its been a busy couple of months.. **

**Anyway I may or may not be posting the next couple of chapters. (depending on how much inspiration/time I have)**

After my kiss with Chris, the day went by in a flash. And in that flash all I could think about was Chris. Chris. Chris. _Chris. _His name was almost like music to my ears. I texted my mom before I left the school telling her I was going to a friend's house. Later she responded, going on about how I was to be careful.. _Blah blah._ I slipped by Drew's locker and slipped a note in. I walked slowly, till I realized Vanessa was standing nearby narrowing her eyes at me. Then I sped by and out onto the parking lot, scanning my eyes for Chris' car. My heart skipped a beat. There he was leaning against his jeep. _God_. How is it possible that even then he look so hot? I walked over slowly. He glanced up and seeing me, he smiled.

"Hi." The blood ran to my cheeks. Why? I'm not sure. Hopefully he didn't notice. "Hey" His voice was deep. Had it gotten deeper since we kissed? I watched his lips. "So where would you like to spend our evening?" He looked me up and down.

I felt underdressed even if I had no idea where we were going.

"Doesn't matter to me." I wanted to go anywhere, as long as I was with Chris.

"A movie?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes please."

My thoughts skipped from a horror movie in theatres to a romantic comedy also in theatres. Either one would bring me into Chris' arms. Or at least I hoped.

We hopped into his jeep and pulled onto the main road.

"Chris, Is there a chance you could drop me off at my house so I could change?"

He looked at me.

"Why? You look amazing."

I blushed at his compliment.

"Pleeeeeeeease!"

I pulled out my trusty puppy dog look. I was surprised at how comfortable I was around him.

He gave in.

"Oh okay."

As he pulled onto my driveway, I stepped out of his jeep and pulled out my house keys.

"Do you… want to come in?"

I haven't had a guy over in my house since Danny.

He suddenly went shy. "Uh sure."

I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. My younger sister was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Liz" Her name was Elizabeth after our mother but we all called her 'Liz.'

"Hi Ashley." She never actually called me by my nickname, as I'd prefer. She was the only one in the family that called me 'Ashley.'

As Chris stepped inside Liz shot me a look and Chris awkwardly stared at the floor.

"Oh uh Chris, this is my sister, Liz.

Liz, this is my, uh.. friend Chris." I wasn't sure if Chris could be considered a friend. But I wasn't about to go and announce our 'in between' relationship.

"Just wait here." I walked up the stairs and into my room.

I pulled off my top and rummaged through my closet trying to find anything that seemed worthy of wearing to the movies. There was a knock on the door.

I told whoever was outside my door to come in, expecting my sister to be there, I went back to rummaging in my closet.

Then, Chris walked in.

"Oh! Uh I.." I pulled on my sweater.

He smiled. _Pervert._ "Its okay. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.."

The blood rushed to my cheeks yet again. "Its okay."

I laughed as he stood there awkwardly staring at my carpet.

"Don't just stand there. You can help me pick out what to wear!"

He grinned. "Really? No girl has ever asked me to help her pick out what to wear before a dat- um" He stuttered. His eyes flew to the floor.

"Yes really." I ignored the awkward moment he just brought us into.

I walked up to my closet and pulled out an ugly dress my mother gave to me (I didn't have the heart to say I didn't like it) and held it up for Chris to see.

"How 'bout this?" I raised my eyebrows and gave him a perverted look.

He laughed and said, "YES! Its perfect!" He shot me an equally perverted look.

I grinned and began to hysterically laugh. I grabbed my stomach and slid down the wall onto the floor. Chris moved and sat down beside me.

"You okay?" His eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled, letting my eyes wander to his lips and back up to his eyes.

As his eyes locked on mine, he leaned forward and his lips met mine for the second time that day.

We never made it to the movies. Not that I mind.


End file.
